


Say Please

by BecaAMM



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Parent Clint Barton, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Clint gets excited when your daughter signs her first words.





	Say Please

Clint bounced your daughter softly while preparing her bottle.

Nat already ate fruits and salty food, but nothing could ever stay between her and her 5 p.m. bottle. He hummed softly, shaking the object and making funny faces at her.

When he finally sat down and started feeding her, her Y/E/C stared at his face, concentrated and filled with devotion as she observed his features, so similar to hers.

He made her burp, smiling, and laughed at how her chubby legs tried to support her weight. She was still learning how to stand alone, but it didn’t stop her from trying.

She would have fallen if it wasn’t for his hands around her, and he helped her giving a few wobbly steps.

<Come on.> He signed after sitting her in her baby crib. <Do you want your bear?>

The green teddy bear was resting on the sofa, and your daughter made grabby hands as soon as he showed it to her.

<Say  _please_. > He signed.

Surprising him, she made a raw version of the sign he had indicated, and your husband’s jaw dropped.

<Say  _please_. > He repeated, and she did it.

 _‘Holy fuck’_  he thought to himself.

<Say  _daddy. > _Clint signed, excited.

Slowly and a bit inaccurate – she was too little after all –, your daughter made the sign on her forehead, and Clint pulled her up, cheering and playing with her.

<Good girl.> He signed with his free hand before jumping with her.

You passed through the door at that exact time, seeing him celebrating with your giggly daughter.

<What’s that?> You signed, frowning.

Clint stopped, holding her with his left arm and signing with his right hand.

<She said daddy.>

He turned to look at her with a smile, and your eye widened when your girl burped and vomited all over his face  _and open mouth._

You shook your head, chuckling.

<I’m gonna get her some clean clothes.>


End file.
